Série de Drabble
by Black-Strange-Stars
Summary: Voici une série de drabble sur Kuroko no Basket, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! Deux derniers drabbles sortis : Drabble #26 – Kikasa : Savez-vous ce que ça fait ? & Drabble #27 – Midotaka : Maladie de Hanahaki
1. Drabble 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Drabble #1 – Aokise : Regrets

On a tous des putains de regrets.  
Il l'avait compris cette phrase, quand il a loupé sa chance.  
Quand son amour s'est envolé.  
Il a vu sa vie basculer et s'est senti sombrer dans l'obscurité.  
Pourtant il n'y avait pas cru quand l'autre s'était pointé et ça avait fini en une nuit de sexe.  
Et cela avait continué encore et encore.  
Mais cela ne signifiait rien, ce n'était pas une relation officielle et ils n'étaient que "amants". C'était tout.  
En fait il était son plan Q de secours, quand plus rien n'allait dans son couple, l'autre venait et ils recommençaient toujours.  
Il l'aimait mais ce n'était pas son cas, peut-être que cela ne se serait pas fini comme ça ?  
Il aurait peut-être dû le retenir ?  
Ouais maintenant sur sa conscience, tout ce qu'il a, alignés en rangée, c'est des regrets.  
Alors quand tout s'est réellement fini d'un message disant "C'est fini entre nous car je l'aime.", il a fini par s'effondrer.  
Alors pendant les nuits, dans la nuit sombre, accueillant diverses personnes ou alors seul au bar, enchaînant verres sur verres, il essaye d'oublier.  
On a tous des putains de regrets mais lui, si il devait en choisir un seul qui le tourmente en permanence ce serait celui-ci :  
Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser s'en aller

* * *

Heyyy !

Merci d'avoir lu ce premier drabble, début d'une longue série (je pense).

Même si j'ai mon propre avis, je vous laisse choisir qui est celui qui a des regrets et qui est parti.

J'espère qu'il vous a plus, dîtes-moi vos avis en commentaire, je me ferais une joie de vous répondre !

Kiss

Black-Strange-Stars


	2. Drabble 2

_oOo-Pothier-oOo :_ _Merci de ta review ! Je compte en faire des tonnes (je vise la centaine) mais là je suis juste à mon deuxième ^^_

 _Laura-067 : Je trouve que tu as très bien analyser le premier drabble, tu as tout à fait raison sur le fait que cela semble plus être Aomine celui qui part et Kise celui qui profite de ce qu'il a, cela correspondrait bien à leurs caractères mais comme tu l'as dis, l'inverse est possible et c'est plus comme cela que je me l'imaginais, bien que cela ne ressemble pas trop à Kise. En bref, merci de ta reviews, ça fait plaisir ! :)_

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent entièrement à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Drabble #2 - Akakuro : Nostalgie

Je fixais le portail, nostalgique de ces trois années passées dans ce lycée.

Trois années porteuses de joie, d'espoir, de tristesse mais aussi porteuses de tellement et tellement de souvenirs.

Je quitterais ce lieu bientôt et déjà majeur, je finirais mes études puis j'aurais un travail, une famille.

Ce dont j'ai le plus peur, c'est de perdre le contact avec tous mes amis et de finir par me retrouver tout seul, retransformé de nouveau en une simple ombre.

Pourtant alors que je pensais cela, toujours aussi seul, quelqu'un a fini par apparaître à mes côtés.

Les rayons du soleil se noyait dans sa chevelure rouge et je pouvais l'entendre qui disait que je ne serais jamais une simple ombre pour lui.

Je reconnaissais sa voix entre mille, celle de mon ancien capitaine, mon adversaire, mon amour.

Et avec une douceur inimitable, il m'embrassa, faisant disparaître toutes mes inquiétudes car je sais qu'il sera toujours avec moi et ne me laisserait pas tomber.

Nous serons toujours ensembles.

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Yo !

Merci d'avoir lu ce deuxième drabble !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu autant que le premier, bien que celui-ci soit heureusement plus joyeux et un peu plus court.

Sinon donnez-moi vos avis, je me ferais une joie de vous répondre !

Kiss

Black-Strange-Stars


	3. Drabble 3

Laura-067 : Je trouve cela aussi mignon, Merci de ta review ! ^^

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Drabble # 3 - Midotaka : Défaite

Regardez-vous tout les deux.  
Toi, Midorima disant que tu allais gagner, maintenant tu es déçu pas vrai ?  
Et toi Takao, qui était si convaincu que vous alliez gagner, tu pleures maintenant ?  
Oui, c'est triste, ça fait mal la défaite.  
Mais vous savez, ce n'est pas grave, vous avez le droit d'en pleurer, d'en pleurer et d'en être déçu car après tout personne autour de vous ne vous en voudrait pour ça, non ?  
Ce n'est pas juste cela, Midorima, tu sais que cela n'est que partie remise, tu vas devenir plus fort, épaulé par Takao.  
Mais tout les deux vous deviendrez plus proches que ce que vous le croyez et vous verrez sous de nouveaux côtés.  
Cela vous permettra de mûrir mais aussi de gagner en expérience et surtout, d'améliorer vos liens de duo jusqu'à se connaître parfaitement l'un et l'autre, jusqu'à devenir fusionnel, deux face d'une même pièce.  
Et alors ce jour, vous et votre équipe renaîtraient sous un jour totalement différent, mais ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.  
En attendant, continuez de vous lamenter sur votre défaite et de vous réconforter l'un l'autre.  
Le temps des victoires viendra et ce jour là, ce ne seront plus des larmes de peine mais des larmes de joie qui couleront en masse sur vos visages.

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Hey !

Merci d'avoir lu ce troisième drabble !

J'espère qu'il vous a plus autant que les précédents, n'hésitez pas à me dire vos avis en commentaire, j'y répondrais avec plaisir !

J'aime bien écrire à la deuxième personne du singulier et normalement, le quatrième drabble que je posterais demain ou après demain sera aussi sous cette forme là.

Kiss

Black-Strange-Stars


	4. Drabble 4

Laura-067 : Ah, alors tu as bien aimé ? C'est sur qu'à la deuxième personne ça fait peut-être un peu étrange, car on a plus l'impression que c'est une personne extérieure à l'histoire qui constate ce qui arrive, mais cela me plait énormément. En voilà encore un à ''tu'', j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même ! Merci de ta review ! ^^

* * *

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Drabble # 4 – Aomine – Équipe

On pouvait le voir de loin, tu en es arrivé à un moment où ton talent était inimitable, personne ne pouvait te battre et si, au début cela t'amusait, voir les autres abandonner petit à petit tout leurs espoirs, allant même jusqu'à vous traiter tous sans exception de monstres, a fini par te dégoûter et te lasser du basket. "Le seul qui peut me battre c'est moi-même", tu l'as dis cette phrase plusieurs fois, pourtant tu as eu un petit espoir à la vue de Kagami mais finalement il avait semblé que cela n'était pas suffisant.  
Kise était indéniablement un bon adversaire mais pas assez, pas encore, tu n'étais pas satisfait.  
Au final après toute les années de victoire que tu t'étais enchaîné, tu t'en fichais un peu, tu te demandais presque "Qu'est-ce-que la défaite ?"  
Et pourtant Kuroko et Kagami sont revenus et t'ont battu, c'était amer et douloureux n'est-ce pas ?  
Mais pourtant cela avait ranimé quelque chose en toi, car tu avais trouvé des adversaires assez fort pour toi.  
Tu avais repris goût au basket.  
Puis tu avais été regardé le match contre Akashi et quand ils eurent atteints la vraie zone, quand ils l'eurent battu, tu compris.  
Ce n'était pas un combat où tu étais tout seul, non, c'était un match en équipe.  
Les 5 équipiers, ensemble, pour un intérêt commun, pour la victoire.  
Tu devais croire en eux.  
Et la prochaine fois que tu croiserais tes adversaires ce ne serais plus que toi, ce serait vous, une équipe unie.

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Désolée de ce retard, j'avais prévu de le poster plus tôt mais j'ai eu quelques soucis ^^

Sinon là, j'ai l'impression d'être vraiment partie dans l'OC et je m'en excuse vraiment (c'est la journée des pardons je crois -')

J'ai juste été si inspirée que ça m'est venu tout seul.

Sinon comme d'hab, vous pouvez laisser vos avis, je me ferais une joie de répondre !

Kiss

Black-Strange-Stars


	5. Drabble 5

Ce drabble se passe au temps où toute la GM était au collège Teiko.

* * *

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Drabble #5 – Aokise : Sourire

Et là, on peut voir ce jeune homme, Kise, il y a tout un groupe autour de lui et ils semblent si heureux.

Bien que derrière son sourire, à lui en particulier, on peut voir dissimuler des tonnes de sentiments contradictoire mais en particulier, la tristesse.

Ce sourire est faux et il ne se sent clairement pas bien et pourtant, Ryota garde toujours le même silence, ce silence de la personne étouffée, qui garde ses sentiments pour elle, car il ne peut pas leur dire, leur dire ce qu'il ressent au fond de lui, un amour douloureux dissimulé derrière un sourire parfait, peint tel un maquillage, c'est peut-être son impression, qu'il joue une scène.

Et personne ne semble le remarquer mais quand Kise est de nouveau tout seul, là et seulement là, ses vrais émotions ressortent et il en verse peut-être même des larmes.

Il continue encore et encore, il est un peu leur joyeux bout-en-train et il se sent quand bien parmi la génération des miracles, même parfois sans être sincère, il fait de vrais sourires.

Pourtant, un soir, la cause de ses larmes, son amour, Aomine, vînt le voir.

Et alors qu'il lui demandait ce qu'il se passait, Ryota sourit, encore faussement en assurant que tout allait bien.

Mais cela ne marcha pas, pas avec lui.

Alors il lui cria, qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, il explosa et déclara son amour devant les yeux ébahis de Daiki.

Il allait finalement s'enfuir, mort de honte, quand Aomine lui attrapa la main, ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

Maintenant ses sourires sont vrais ou au moins, si il enfile de nouveau un masque, il y aura quelqu'un pour le remarquer et pour le lui faire enlever.

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Bonjour !

Merci d'avoir lu ce cinquième drabble !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu autant que les précédents.

Sinon comme à chaque fois, vous pouvez laisser vos avis, j'y répondrais ! ^^

Ah et sinon je vous annonce que je pars en vacances une semaine, je reviens dimanche matin (de la semaine prochaine), là-bas, je n'aurais pas mon PC et même je suis pas sûre qu'il y ait une connexion internet alors...Je ne posterais sûrement pas d'écrits pendant cette période !

Merci de votre compréhension !

Kiss

Black-Strange-Stars


	6. Drabble 6

Laura-067 : Je te remercie d'avoir posté ces deux reviews ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux les lire dans l'ordre que tu veux vu qu'ils n'ont aucun lien. Sinon je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plu, je penses quand même en continuer quelques uns à ''tu'' car je trouves cela plus facile d'écriture. J'espère que tu vas aussi apprécié celui-là !

Itaori : Ta review me touche beaucoup ! Ça fais énormément plaisir de voir des gens qui apprécie mon travail ! ^^ Je suis contente que les drabbles précédents t'ai plu, vraiment merci de dire autant de choses positives, ça fais chaud au cœur ! Bon j'ai du mal à écrire beaucoup de choses quand il s'agit de remerciement donc je vais pas non plus m'attarder pendant cinquante mille ans...Bref. J'espère que celui-ci va aussi te plaire ! 

* * *

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Drabble #6 – Kuroko : Séparation

【 **Jouer avec tout le monde est génial !** 】

* * *

C'est ce que tu pensais réellement.

Tant de temps passé avec eux et cela restait une conviction, tu y croyais avec force.

Vous continuiez de gagner, encore et toujours et au fond, une crainte survenait, mais tu n'y faisais pas attention.

Et pourtant, lors de ce match, la roue du destin s'est mise à tourner, tout le monde était de plus en plus solitaire...

Ce n'était plus une équipe mais seulement des personnes qui jouaient ensembles, la ''génération des miracles'', toi, tu devenais de plus en plus transparent.

* * *

【 **À quoi vais-je donc servir si Aomine n'a plus besoin de moi ?** 】

* * *

Tout se dégradait, Akashi, les autres, avaient tellement changés. Tu te sentais un peu inutile au fond et triste, ce n'était plus amusant, la victoire était assurée et personne ne les battait. La chose qui te retenait à eux n'était plus que souvenirs , pas avenir.

Ça faisait mal, tu avais en quelque sorte l'impression d'être trahi.

Ce n'est pas quelque chose comme cela que tu recherchais, tu préférais perdre, que de rester comme ceci.

* * *

 **【L'équipe est totalement désunie, les matchs que nous faisons sont plus des humiliations qu'autre chose】**

* * *

Vous alliez faire un match contre ton ami d'enfance, Ogiwara, il avait fallu que tu te blesses juste avant.

Aurais-tu pu empêcher cela si tu avais été sur le terrain ?

Nul ne le sait.

Tu t'es précipité sur le terrain pour voir les résultats et tu fus consterné, attristé par la vue.

Les joueurs de l'équipe adverse, visage ravagé, le score 111-11, la victoire si amère.

* * *

 **【Au final, qu'est-ce qu'une victoire ?】**

* * *

Ton ami avait fini par arrêter le basket.

Ton cœur continuait de te faire mal et ce jour là, beaucoup de larmes avaient été versés.

Peu importe, tu avais déjà fais ton choix, tu savais dans quel lycée aller.

Et quand la génération des miracles se sépara,

Tu t'étais trouvé une nouvelle lumière et une équipe soudée avec laquelle, tu étais sur, tu réussirais à tous les battre.

* * *

 **【Un jour prochain, jouons à nouveau tous ensemble !】**

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Bonsoir ! Ou bonjour d'ailleurs, je sais pas quand vous lirez ça...

Je sais que j'ai mis du temps à nous le sortir ce petit sixième, car oui, les vacances sont finies depuis un petit bout de temps (Naaaaaan ! :'() mais bon, en ce moment, je me lance beaucoup sur de nouvelles fictions sur des pairings que j'avais jamais encore testé avant et le chapitre 2 de ma fiction Hope or Despair en va pas s'écrire tout seul...xD

J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous a autant plu que les précédents, malgré l'attente, comme d'habitude si vous me donnez vos avis, je vous y répondrais avec grand plaisir !

Kiss

Black-Strange-Stars


	7. Drabble 7

Laura-067 : Ok ! Celui là n'est pas comme les précédents, j'ai fais un retour à la normalité. J'espère que tu l'apprécieras ! ^^

* * *

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Drabble #7 – Aokise : Retrouvailles

Cela faisait plus de deux années que j'avais fini le lycée.

J'avais fini par devenir mannequin professionnel, j'avais gardé contact avec tout le monde même un peu avec Aomine.

Bien que nous nous parlions, maintenant, rarement.

Au collège, nous avons été amis mais aussi amants.

Cependant, cela n'avait pas duré et au passage au lycée, nous nous sommes séparés comme si de rien n'était.

Cela m'avait fais du mal car mes sentiments pour lui, bien que je ne crois pas partagés, étaient très fort.

Je n'avais pourtant pas pleuré et m'étais remis vite car que ce soit avec ou sans lui, la vie continuait quand même.

J'étais à mon shooting photo quand deux yeux bleus parmi la foule retinrent mon attention, ils me faisaient beaucoup penser à Daiki.

Et quand je sortis, ce n'était pas qu'une impression, il m'attendait, à l'entrée, un air sérieux sur le visage.

Je m'approchais de lui et lui posais la main sur l'épaule.

Il releva alors le visage et planta son regard dans le mien.

''Kise...'' Sa voix paraissait un peu rauque et fatiguée.

La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, c'était au réveillon de noël, il y avait 3 mois, j'avais pourtant l'impression que cela faisait une éternité.

Mes sentiments, au fond de moi, étaient toujours les mêmes, je les avais juste enfermés à clé dans un coin de mon cœur.

Aomine fit quelque chose d'incroyable, il m'embrassa, pourtant à travers ce simple baiser, je sentis des émotions plus forte passer, un amour doux et tendre.

C'était seulement, ça, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour l'exprimer.

Et là, en ce moment précis, c'était tout ce qu'il me suffisait pour être heureux.

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Bon celui-là, je comptais le poster hier mais j'ai eu un bug avec ma connexion wifi et du coup je ne le poste qu'aujourd'hui.

Si j'arrive à maintenir l'allure, je penses sortir 2 ou 3 drabbles par semaine, à jours à chaque fois différents.

Bon ! Je suis sûre que vous l'avez remarquer mais j'ai fais un retour à la normal pour cette fois, en l'écrivant, il faut dire que je ne le trouvais pas assez bien et j'ai hésité à le poster...Mais finalement le voilà quand même ! :)

Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus si jamais vous postez vos avis, j'y répondrais avec le plus grand des plaisirs !

Kiss

Black-Strange-Stars


	8. Drabble 8

Laura-067 : Ah ? Tu m'en vois ravie ! Cela me fait plaisir que tu aimes bien ! ^^

Itaori : Super, j'ai essayé de faire dans l'original dans la présentation et j'ai pas trop galéré (en fait si quand même un peu plus qu'un peu.) Contente que ça te plaise et merci pour les encouragement ! Je t'envois aussi des bisous pour ta review ! ;)

* * *

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Drabble #8 – MidoTaka : Pure Amour

 _Reçu le 14 Juillet à 17h05_

« Je ne peux plus le supporter. Désolé. Mais- » **Message supprimé**

 _Reçu le 1er août à 20h_

« Je ne sais pas vraiment quels sont les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi, j'ai longtemps hésité à mettre des mots sur ce qui n'allait pas. Mais je crois devoir mettre ça au clair. Je me demande si je t'ai aimé, si je t'aime...Et au fond je crois que c'est cela notre problème. Même si aux yeux des autres, on semblait être le parfait couple, notre affection l'un pour l'autre, était-ce de 「l'amour」 ? De la 「pitié」 ? Où bien une simple relation par 「intérêt」 ?

Et au final, cela va nous mener à notre perte. Nous ne faisons que nous blesser de plus en plus. Même si, au fur et à mesure, mon amour pour toi avait vu le jour, nous pratiquions un jeu de ''mensonges'' sans fin, ce n'était pas par fierté que nous le continuions, il avait juste vu le jour, à un moment, comme ça. J'ai été idiot, le pire des idiots. J'aurais du te le dire il y a longtemps. »

 _Reçu le 31 août à 14h34_

« Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi tu t'attends. Veux-tu que nous recommencions à zéro ? Nous ne ferions qu'en souffrir davantage. J'ai été pris pour une année dans une célèbre université de médecine à New York, je pense que je- » **Message supprimé**

 _Reçu le 20 Octobre à 03h01_

« Tout va bien de ton côté ? Non, moi je ne vais pas bien du tout ! Tu disais que nous allions continuer à nous faire du mal mais là, tout ce qui me fait mal c'est ton absence ! Je...Non oublie tout ça. »

 _Reçu le 24 décembre à 23h57_

« Je sais, ça fais longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlés. Je voulais juste te dire : Joyeux noël Shin-chan ! »

 _Reçu le 1er Juin à 13h20_

« Bon le dernier message date, j'ai été très occupé ces derniers temps, avec tous les examens qui viennent à peine de finir... Bref je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles...Comment vas-tu ? Ton année s'est bien passée ? »

Je soupirais en reposant mon téléphone dans mon sac puis je me relevais et, ayant repris le ballon de basket traînant à mes pieds, je sautais pour faire un dunk. La balle retomba au sol et cette fois, je n'eus pas la force d'aller la chercher.

''Alors on tombe déjà de fatigue ?''

J'entendais cette voix, cela faisait si longtemps que ce son n'était pas parvenu à mes oreilles et quand je me retournais, je vis Shin-chan, devant moi, ce n'était pas une hallucination due à la fatigue ou un rêve de pacotille, il était bien là, en chair et en os. Une centaine de milliers d'émotions contradictoires m'envahirent et tout ce qui en ressortit, ce fut des larmes.

Il lâcha le ballon, me serrant dans ces bras, je pouvais sentir cette odeur, qui m'avait tant manqué.

''Je ne partirais plus jamais.''

J'ai la réponse à ma question...Notre relation c'était de l'amour, notre amour, je veux que cela le reste pour toujours.

Si il le faut, je le graverais dans l'horizon, qu'importe d'où, on pourrait lire nos noms.

Accompagnés de milliers d'autres, mais les notre liés entre eux d'une façon indestructible.

L'amour qui se doit de détruire toute les frontières, que ce soit celle de l'interdit ou même celle de la distance.

Je veux rester avec toi.

Pour l'éternité.

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Je n'ai absolument pas tenue ma promesse et j'en suis absolument désolée !

J'aurais du en poster deux ou trois cette semaine et on en arrive à la fin ! (Je crois que j'ai merdé :o)

Bon bon bon, je vais essayer de rattraper cela, j'en poste un aujourd'hui, un demain et un après demain ou après après demain et si tout va bien 2 pendant le reste de la semaine prochaine.

Bon aujourd'hui ça été une journée de merde (x'D) j'ai cassé un paravent, j'ai fais tomber une bouteille de soda en plein milieu d'un repas, je me suis pris un bout de verre dans le pied...Le topo, quoi ! Et là, à 23h, je me rends compte que j'ai toujours pas commencer à écrire le drabble prévu pour aujourd'hui, je me sentais pas très très bien :D.

Et si on m'attrape sur l'ordi à cette heure là, je vais mourir...

Bref j'ai finis avec mon long monologue !

Bonne nuit, bon après midi, bon midi ou bon ce que vous voulez !

Kiss

Black-Strange-Stars


	9. Drabble 9

Laura-067 : Oui c'est sûr. En ce moment, j'hésite à mal les finir.

* * *

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Drabble #9 - Akakuro : Promesse

* * *

~Une goutte d'eau tombe sur sol.~

Est-ce une larme que j'ai versé ?

Ou une perle que le ciel a fait tomber ?

Je me souviens de nous deux, cachant la vérité.

Que nous étions désespérément amoureux l'un de l'autre, sans aucune rationalité.

* * *

~Des échos de voix me parviennent de toute part.~

Qui est cette personne qui crie ?

Et pourquoi appelle-t-elle mon nom ?

Je me souviens que c'était très compliqué.

Une troisième personne était arrivée, elle avait tout détruit, notre monde en totalité.

* * *

~Je peux voir des lumière rouges, bleues, qui dansent.~

Pourquoi est-on en train de me transporter ?

Qu'ai-je donc fais ?

Et tu avais fais tes choix, tu avais tout arrêté.

J'étais seul, totalement brisé.

* * *

~Sombrant dans les ténèbres les plus profonds.~

Suis-je mort ?

De quoi parlais-je déjà ?

Je n'entends plus qu'une voix, elle me crie de revenir, je marche vers elle.

La lumière est aveuglante, mes bras qui m'irritent me ramènent à la réalité, je vois qu'ils sont bandés.

Mon regard s'arrête sur lui,

Il se tient à mes côtés, en me voyant éveillé, son regard s'illumine, il m'embrasse dans la douceur des plus intenses.

Mes souvenirs réapparaissent, je n'en tiens pas compte, il me fixe de ses yeux vairons, je peux y lire de l'amour, beaucoup d'amour.

''Je ne me marierais pas, Tetsuya, nous allons rester ensemble mais le temps que les gens s'y fassent, ce sera sans repos, difficile et sûrement très long.

-Je sais.''

Ma voix paraît rauque mais tremble d'émotion, il garde ses yeux ancrés dans les miens et continue.

''Malgré tout, tu ne m'abandonneras pas ? Tu resteras à mes côtés malgré tout ce que je t'ai fais ?''

Cela fais tellement d'années que nous avons passés ensembles, tellement de temps où nous nous sommes côtoyés, j'en ai tirés des souvenirs des plus magnifiques et magiques.

Je pense que ce soit, aujourd'hui, demain ou même das cent années, la réponse sera toujours la même :

''Je te le promets.''

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Ohayo !

Nous voilà pour ce drabble, j'hésitais à le finir en dramatique, vraiment (genre Kuroko meurt où Akashi doit s'en aller etc...)

Bon j'espère qu'il vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review, j'y répondrais avec la plus grande des joies.

Je vous dis à demain ou après-demain pour un prochain !

(PS : Si des personnes veulent des drabbles personnalisés, ils peuvent envoyer une demande en review ou en message privé, je le lui ferais avec plaisir (; )

Kiss

Black-Strange-Stars


	10. Drabble 10

Itaori : Bien sûr ! Je suis ouverte à toute critique, tant qu'elle est plutôt constructive (à la recherche de la perfection :D). Oui, merci pour tes propositions, je piocherais peut-être dedans pour pus tard :), j'adore les os/drabbles/fictions dramatiques (genre celles qui te font verser une petite larme... Le Aokaga n'est pas trop ma tasse de thé, même si j'ai des idées dessus pour peut-être plus tard, je peux toujours en écrire bien que je ne m'y suis pas encore essayée ! ^^ Pourquoi ? Si jamais tu veux un drabble personnalité, n'hésites pas ! Bisous aussi et sois-en sûre d'en lire des tonnes ! ;)

Laura-067 : Oui ^^, Kuroko a bien tenté de se suicider en se tailladant les veines (Hum, ça donne envie xD), bah ouais heureusement qu'Akashi a réagit, sinon j'aurais pas su ce qu'il aurait fallu pour lui faire prendre conscience...

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

Drabble #10 – Midorima x Akashi (sous-entendu Midotaka et Akakuro) : Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres

J'ai été longtemps avec lui, au lycée nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois, mes sentiments pour lui étaient très fort.

Nous sommes devenus un duo, des coéquipiers mais jamais rien de plus.

Je désespérais de cette amour non-partagé et il s'est amené avec lui, annonçant leur mise en couple ensembles qui, je le savais, faisait un cœur, en plus du mien, brisé.

 _~Sois heureux pour les autres, même si tu pleures quand tu es seul, tu dois être heureux pour eux, ils n'ont rien demandé, ce n'est pas de leurs fautes. Allez, souris, regarde comme c'est facile ! Faire semblant, tu sais comment, hein ? Après tout tu l'as déjà fais tant de fois...Mure-toi dans ta malchance et meure dans le plus total des silences...~_

Nous traînions encore ensembles, comme à notre habitude, mais cela avait un peu changé, j'étais moins sincère, plus effacé. Je voyais Kuroko de temps en temps, il n'était pas du genre à montrer ses émotions, aussi je ne voulais pas être trop collant, il devait juste savoir que j'étais là si il avait besoin.

Mais quand je voyais la joie qu'il vivait, mon cœur me faisait si mal et ma gorge se serrait si bien que pendant quelques instants, j'avais du mal à jouer la comédie.

Shin-chan s'inquiétait un peu pour moi, c'était vrai que j'avais perdu un peu de poids et il semblait que, après tout le temps passé ensemble, il avait remarqué que je n'étais pas tout à fait sincère. Je le rassurais en souriant même si il sembla me fixer, quelques secondes, d'un air suspicieux, mais il ne remarqua rien d'autre. Comme d'habitude.

J'avais essayé de me rassurer, de vivre, d'avancer...Car avec ou sans lui, la vie continuait.

Mais quand j'étais dans le noir, seul, ma conscience revenait à la charge.

Cette vie que je supportais de moins en moins.

 _~Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres. Tu as été une grand victime de cette phrase. Tu veux continuer de prétendre que tu vas bien ? Vas-y ! Ne vas pas te plaindre après ! Tu ne pourras pas continuer éternellement ainsi ! Tu veux y mettre fin ? Je t'en prie ! C'est à toi de choisir ce que tu veux faire de cette chose nommée « vie ».~_

Toute ces choses, émotions qui se tourbillonnaient en moi.

Si il existait un dieu, il devait bien rire en voyant mon pitoyable destin.

C'est la fin de nos études, nous ne nous reverrons sûrement plus.

Partir, je ferais mieux de partir.

Si je devrais leurs dire un dernier mot,

Alors je leurs souhaiterais tout le bonheur du monde.

 _~Un amour non-partagé peu détruire même le plus courageux, même le plus résigné. C'est malheureux mais souvent, il n'y a d'issue que celle d'oublier, un cœur brisé de plus à réparer. Maintenant, c'est ton moment, choisis de tout recommencer, ou de tout arrêter, cependant n'oublie jamais les conséquences, celle de l'entourage qui continue de t'aimer.~_

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Ah je sais, je suis en retard, en fait vous voyez lundi j'avais une pièce de théâtre toute la soirée et mardi je...[SBAFF] Aie ! OK OK J'arrête d'essayer de me trouver des excuses.

Bon j'en posterais un demain à coup sûr ! Sinon est-ce-que ce drabble vous a plu ?

J'avais l'idée en tête mais j'hésitais sur quel couple l'écrire.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review (dîtes-moi si à votre avis, Takao se suicide ou part), j'y répondrais avec plaisir !

Kiss

Black-Strange-Stars


	11. Drabble 11

C'est moi : À vrai dire je m'y étais aussi intéressée mais je ne peux pas dire qu'l est petit parce que je suis plus petite que lui ! T-T Si c'était intéressant et surtout ça me fait plaisir que tu me supportes et m'encourages donc merci !

Laura-067 : Je sais...Je me demande comment j'ai pu écrire quelque chose d'aussi triste...Akashi est bien ''absolu'' mais ignore ce qu'il leur arrive, faut croire qu'ils le cachent bien, j'aurais pu faire une version où les autres savent pour eux, peut-être à creuser pour un prochain drabble avec une autre histoire mais bon...C'est bie, d'être optimiste dans la vie ! Comme c'est une fin ouverte, elle n'est pas obligée de finir mal ou bien, mais je ne pense pas que Takao veuille faire du mal à son entourage, merci d'avoir commenté !

Vyersdra : Malgré tout et peu importe combien les gens souffrent, ils continuent de vivre et d'avancer, c'est ce que j'admire chez la plupart de ces gens et c'est vrai que Takao a plus ce genre de caractère, merci de ta review !

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

Drabble #11 - Aokaga : Plus qu'une rivalité ?

Entre eux ça avait été souvent question de rivalité. Ils adoraient se confronter, l'un à l'autre, durant de longs et interminables matchs de basket, peu importe où et quand, tout ce qui importait c'était qu'ils jouent. Ils ne pensaient pas à faire autre chose, bien-sûr, quand ils se voyaient, ils discutaient un peu mais cela finissait toujours en match de basket. Toujours enfin, sauf ce jour là. Après quelques salutations quotidiennes et un repas au Fast-food le plus proche, ils se dirigèrent vers un de leurs terrains habituels. Il était prit. Deux enfants d'une douzaine d'années semblaient jouer tranquillement, ils étaient si concentrés que Kagami et Aomine n'eurent cœur à les déranger et sortirent du terrain. Que pouvaient-ils donc faire à présent ? Le rouquin décida d'inviter son rival chez lui, histoire de jouer aux jeux vidéos. Se comportant en véritable hôte, il lui demanda si le bleuté voulait une boisson, il lui prit donc un soda et après mûres réflexions, il fit de même pour sa propre personne. Installés devant la ps4, ils jouaient à deux/trois jeux de guerre, après-midi calme en soit et sortant un peu de l'ordinaire. Après une défaite totale, Daiki se jeta sur Taïga, s'en suivit une bagarre super violente (XD) qui finit en éclat de rire général. Avant qu'ils ne remarquent leurs positions. Surplombant Kagami, Aomine maintenait l'un des bras au dessus de sa tête tandis que l'autre bataillait avec le deuxième, qui essayait de repousser l'attaque, l'une de ses jambes étaient placée entre celles de son ami tandis que l'autre était externe. Quiconque rentrant dans la pièce et les surprenant ainsi aurait pu être confus et croire des choses... Ils restèrent pourtant dans cette position, à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux, avec pour seul bruit leurs respirations hachées. Et là, ce fut comme un feu d'artifice à l'intérieur d'eux, ils s'embrassèrent brutalement, lancés l'un contre l'autre, leurs cœurs semblaient exploser d'euphorie. Chaque mouvement était sauvage, affamé, passionné...Amoureux ? Au final, y avait-il plus que de la rivalité ou de l'amitié derrière cela ? La nuit fut très courte pour les deux et leur relation ne fut plus jamais comme avant.

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Hey ! Cela fait très longtemps, veuillez me pardonner s'il vous plaît ! . Pendant un certain temps, j'ai perdu l'envie d'écrire sur KnB mais lire l'arc Extra Game m'a reboostée un peu, cependant, avec le fait que je me lançais sur de nouveaux fandoms, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps. Et là, ma clé USB vient de se péter en deux (trop dégoutée parce qu'elle contenait la plupart de mes histoires et mes photos donc elle était super importante) du coup ça m'a arrêter toute envie d'écrire jusqu'à ce que je lise mes anciennes histoires (notamment les drabbles), que j'ai eu envie de continuer. Donc me revoilà, après 50 années d'absence sur un petit Aokaga (et oui Itaori, je me suis lancée XD) j'espère qu'il vous a plu, je me suis un peu avancée donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis niveau rythme de publication.

Grosse bizouilles et encore désolée de la pause,

Black-Strange-Stars.


	12. Drabble 12

Laura-067 : Ah, ça me fait plaisir que tu l'ais apprécié ! ^^ Et je fais mon retour en force ! (En ce moment je suis super déter !) Merci de ta review en espérant que tu apprécies celui-ci.

Aminope : Oui moi aussi et du coup, je l'ai écrit super rapidement, j'étais fière ! D Je sais, je suis encore en deuil actuellement…Mais au moins, ça m'a permis de reprendre cette série alors ça reste pas mal. Merci de ton com ! ^^

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

Drabble #12 - Muramuro : Un baiser goût sucré.

Il l'a aimé pendant longtemps. Mais il ne disait rien, non, être à ses côtés, son coéquipier, Muro-chin, ça lui suffisait. Parce qu'aimer quelqu'un, ça veut dire se contenter de petites choses, de petits gestes du quotidien, qui pourtant continuent d'attiser la flamme. Il ne savait pas comment il était tombé amoureux de lui, c'était juste venu comme ça. Une observation, un après-midi, lors d'une sortie où ils étaient tous les deux en train de faire les emplettes pour Noël, et il avait compris que ce qu'il ressentait pour son ami n'était plus de la simple amitié mais de l'amour. Il se souciait trop du violet, faisait attention à ses gestes et tout. Peut-être était-il tombé amoureux de son éternel côté gamin, de ses sourires quand il se retrouvait face à des sucreries ou ceux qu'il lui offrait de temps en temps à ses côtés pour le remercier ou sans raison aucune. Mais finalement, il ne pouvait plus se contenter que de ça, il voulait plus, il voulait Atsuchi en entier. Alors il craqua et lui avoua ses sentiments. Ce dernier le fixa, étrangement silencieux et sérieux, avant de dire, un petit sourire illuminant son visage. "Moi aussi, Muro-chin. Je crois même que tu m'es plus précieux que la nourriture quoique j'aime aussi le basket. Mais tu es...la chose la plus importante à mes yeux." De légères rougeurs s'étaient installées sur ses joues et il avait repris cet air ennuyé de d'habitude, par gêne. Un sourire envahit le visage du concerné et réussit à faire se courber légèrement le géant pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser bien tendre au goût sucré.

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Bon bah nous voilà avec un couple sur lequel j'ai jamais écrit...donc j'espère que je me suis pas trop loupée ! XD Et ça y est j'ai dû définitivement enterrer ma clé au fond du jardin ( RIP :'( )... Je sais vraiment pas quoi faire comme rythme de publication car si je fixe une date, je risque de la rater et de me mettre la pression pour finir à temps et du coup d'être moins inspirée et bref, de faire de la merde quoi. Du coup ce serait assez indéfini, des fois réguliers, des fois pas, on verra bien ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce drabble, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, ça me motive et j'accepte toutes les critiques.

Bisous,

Black-Strange-Stars !


	13. Drabble 13

Aoneko-sama : Merci, puisse le paradis l'accueillir comme il se doit. T-T Cool que tu l'as aimé, ça me rend motivée pour la suite ! Merci de ton com' *-*

Mayshea : Aw…Cela me fait plaisir alors de savoir que je ne l'ai pas trop raté ! ^^ Remerciement de m'avoir donné ton avis ! ;)

mikawaii-chan : Cela me rend heureuse que tu les aimés ! Merci d'avoir posté ta review ! :)

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

Drabble #13 - Aokise : Baiser Indirect

Après des heures de cours ennuyant, la pause de midi sonna et, soulagés, Aomine et Kise se ruèrent en dehors de leur classe pour se diriger sur le toit, lieu de rendez-vous habituel de la GM. Ils arrivèrent les premiers, étonnamment, et commencèrent à déballer leur nourriture enfin, Ryota commença à déballer sa nourriture car Daiki se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié la sienne. Le blond décida de lui donner un peu, prétextant qu'il en préparait toujours plus. Toujours en attendant les autres, il lui passa sa bouteille d'eau, déjà ouverte et vidée de moitié. Alors que l'autre finissait de boire, Satsuki, comme surgit de nulle part s'exclama avec un petit rire : "Baiser indirect !" On n'eut jamais vu autant rougir Aomine et Kise, ils décidèrent de ne pas y prêter plus d'attention mais le temps passe et les sentiments changent...

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

On continue sur un Aokise (mon préféré ) donc c'est assez court, en fait j'ai essayé de le faire long mais je n'ai pas du tout réussi ! XD N'hésitez de me donner vos avis, ça me fait plaisir et me motive, et me permet aussi de voir si je me suis pas ratée…Je le sors en fin de semaine celui-là mais je pense (je ne suis pas sûre hein) de poster le suivant dimanche, alors soyez au rendez-vous !

Kiss, Kiss,

Black-Strange-Stars !


	14. Drabble 14

Laura-067 : Review sur le drabble 13 : Oui elle l'a carrément fait ! XD

Review sur le drabble 12 : Non, non tu lis dans l'ordre que tu veux, je suis juste heureuse tant que tu les lis ! ) Heureusement comme tu dis ! 

Merci de ces deux reviews ! ^^

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

Drabble #14 – Kagakuro : Plus seuls.

Il voulait oublier.

Oublier qu'il l'aimait.

C'était juste quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait avouer à personne, après tout, qui l'aurait compris sans le juger ? Personne. Les gens sont tous des connards de toute façon, ils ne pensent qu'à eux-mêmes et ne se soucient pas des autres, font juste semblant. Aucun des membres de son entourage ne remarque qu'il ne se sent pas très bien, parce qu'il est une ombre, invisible, discrète, impassible. Il veut bien jouer le jeu, il ne sait plus que faire ça, garder un masque d'impassibilité pour ne pas craquer et s'effondrer de douleur. Il ne pleure plus depuis longtemps, à l'époque où ils se sont séparés, il avait déjà trop pleuré sur son sort. ''L'autre'' Akashi était apparu et avait tout renversé sur son passage, ne laissant que des débris, des éclats, qui s'étaient enfoncés dans son cœur. Puis il était redevenu lui-même, il y avait eu le match contre les Jabberwock, mais ils ne se rapprochèrent pas plus que ça, à son plus grand désespoir, ils restaient de bons amis, rien de plus. Les années passaient et il restait seul, parce qu'il ne voulait rien d'autre que le rouquin, personne d'autre. Il se sentait vide, sombrait, n'était plus lui-même, son cœur n'avait pas guéri, il n'avait jamais pu. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être heureux avec ses amis, pour ses amis. Il assista à la plupart des mariages, des adoptions ou naissances et garda l'horrible sentiment de solitude.

« N'en as-tu pas marre de voir les autres avancer et pas toi ? »

Une lumière était apparue, son ancien coéquipier de Seirin, Kagami. Il n'avait pas changé du tout, il semblait brisé par l'amour aussi, externe aux autres, comme lui.

Pourquoi ne pas essayer de réparer leurs cœurs brisés ensembles ?

Que perdaient-ils à essayer ?

Abandonnant deux amours inaccessibles, l'un pour son ex-capitaine et l'autre pour son rival, il acceptait, avec lui, de s'entraider, parce qu'ils en avaient assez de souffrir.

Eux deux contre le reste du monde, pour guérir ensemble, d'un soutien mutuel, avec comme seules cures, l'amour et la patience. La mémoire est cruelle et leur fera toujours se rappeler mais ils ne seront plus seuls, c'est déjà pas si mal, non ?

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Et…Je suis dans les temps en ayant réussi à reprendre de l'avance ! Je savais pas sur quoi partir pour celui-là, je voulais, à la base, faire seulement un Akakuro et finalement j'ai innové et fais pour la première fois (je crois) du Kagakuro. Je voulais aussi relater un peu d'autres évènements du coup j'ai cité le match de Vorpal Sword (ait pas pu m'en empêcher tellement il est épique…3) Sinon j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce drabble, n'hésitez pas à poster une review, ça fait plaisir et ça me booste bien. Aussi je tenais à remercier ceux qui suivent le recueil depuis le début et tous ceux qui ont posté un com, je sais que parfois ça peut être dur d'écrire ses impressions ou ses ressentiments, parce que ça m'arrive beaucoup aussi, mais voir autant de gens suivre, ça réchauffe réellement le cœur, merci, vous êtes géniaux ! *-* 3

Bisous,

Black-Strange-Stars ! ^^


	15. Drabble 15

Laura-067 : Oui...snif...Je continue un peu dans la déprime ces temps-ci et bah là...c'est aussi triste, désolée ! T-T Oui, je tiens à garder de l'espoir quand même ! Merci de ta review ! ;)

Aminope : Aaah, contente que tu l'apprécies ce petit sous-entendu ! XD Et aussi ça me fait plaisir que tu les aimes, merci de ton commentaire ! ^^

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

Drabble #15 - Midotaka : Sois heureux.

 **Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ?**

Cette question tournait sans cesse dans sa tête et ne trouvait aucune réponse. Il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais Takao, avec son sourire lumineux, ses mines adorables, son côté boudeur, qu'ils ne s'embrasseraient plus jamais, ne se murmuraient plus jamais ''je t'aime'' tendrement après s'être unis l'un à l'autre, ne seraient plus jamais côte à côte que ce soit dans un match ou même dans la vie quotidienne. Disparu, plus là, nulle part, partit, loin, mort. Mort, mort et encore mort. C'était impossible, inconcevable, inimaginable, cela ne pouvait pas être réel.

« _Midorima…Il est…mort…_ »

Tournant sans cesse dans son esprit, ne lui laissant aucun repos ni répit, au loin, il se souvenait de sa vie emportée en un coup par un camion, de son corps reposant au sol, des lumières bleues et rouges, des voix inquiètes, de pleurs…Mais d'où venaient-ils ?

De lui. C'est vrai, il pleurait, ses joues étaient trempées de larmes, sans avoir aucun rapport avec la pluie qui tombait. Il ne restait rien de lui, il était déjà…loin. Seul des images subsistaient, des mots et des choses du quotidien ainsi que les souvenirs. Douloureux, persistants, ils ne s'effacent jamais et restent nous hanter à jamais. Une partie de lui est morte avec lui dans l'accident, plus rien ne pourra être comme avant. Mais en sa mémoire, il voulait vivre, encore, jusqu'à être emporté à son tour. Son cœur ne l'oublierait jamais, il l'ancrerait dans sa mémoire, mais continuerait à vivre, à être heureux, parce qu'il fallait vivre pour Takao et pas mourir. Et dans sa triste résolution soulignant sa silhouette plus solitaire que jamais sous la pluie monotone, dans sa tête, il lui sembla qu'une voix répétait les dernière paroles de son aimé.

« _Shin-chan…Non…Shintaro…Je t'aime…Sois heureux…_ »

De toutes les personnes présentes, personne ne comprit jamais pourquoi un sourire avait pris place sur son visage ce jour-là. D'une certaine manière, Takao était encore à ses côtés mais il vivrait. Il s'en fit la promesse.

* * *

''Le vrai tombeau des morts, c'est le cœur des vivants''

 **Jean Cocteau**

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Nous revoilà en plein milieu de la semaine, j'ai eu le temps de poster, yes ! *0* Je suis partie sur du dramatique, ce qui est un des thèmes les plus faciles d'écriture pour moi. Sinon je serais de retour, je pense dimanche, d'ailleurs je crois que le rythme de postage commence à se stabiliser mais il pourrait à nouveau déraper si je fais pas attention ! XD J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce drabble, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^

Kissous,

Black-Strange-Stars ! ;)


	16. Drabble 16

Aminope : Ouais c'est sûr, désolé de la déprime mais voici quelque chose de nettement plus joyeux ! ^^ Merci d'avoir commenté ! :)

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

Drabble #16 – Aokuro : Découverts.

Tout guilleret, Kise se promenait tranquillement dans les couloirs de Teiko. Les cours étaient finis, il était temps de se rendre à l'entraînement. Il arriva finalement et se changea rapidement, pressé et enthousiaste de jouer. Cependant, il déchanta bien vite en s'apercevant que ni Aomine, ni Kuroko n'était présent. Murasakibara s'échauffait paresseusement, Midorima était en train de tirer quelques trois points sans grande conviction tandis qu'Akashi était en grande discussion avec Momoi. Tout en poussant un soupir, il ne se risqua pas à aller parler aux deux plus grands, il se dirigea donc vers leur capitaine, espérant obtenir des informations sur l'emplacement des deux bleus. Disparus. Ce fut la réponse du rouge, il dut donc se coltiner la tâche d'aller les chercher, il bougonna car cela réduisait son entraînement (lui qui voulait tant s'entraîner aujourd'hui) mais s'exécuta car il voulait affronter le basané en one-one. Il chercha dans leurs salles de classe, dans les toilettes, à différents endroits possibles avant de se diriger vers le toit. La scène qu'il découvrit le fit entrer dans une gêne des plus grandes, de dos, le joueur fantôme était à genoux devant sa lumière et était en train de lui faire une…Bref. Il referma la porte aussitôt et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Quand il revint au gymnase, il se trouva face à la rosée qui lui demanda s'il les avait vus, il ne put rien faire d'autre que bégayer et rougir en mentant. Quand le duo revint dans le gymnase, changé, et reprit l'entraînement comme si de rien n'était, Kise mit un certain moment avant de pouvoir les regarder à nouveau dans les yeux après ce qu'il avait vu.

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Bah, ma bonne humeur est là et le côté humoristique s'en suit ! XD Voilà comme prévu le petit drabble du dimanche sur du Aokuro qui est aussi…Nouveau pour moi ? En fait, ça rentrait trop bien dans le cadre de cet écrit et puis j'avais envie de décompresser un peu après la tristesse de celui d'avant… T-T Sinon j'espère qu'il vous a plu, si vous voulez laisser un com, n'hésitez pas, ça me soutient et me fait super plaisir d'avoir vos avis !

Kissous,

Black-Strange-Stars !


	17. Drabble 17

Aminope : Oui, ils sont au maximum du je m'en bats les steaks XD. Kise est bien une petite victime dedans mais bon, avec cet idée-là, je n'y aurais vu personne d'autre à part lui. Et oui, ça fait un an, c'est un truc de ouf, merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer et d'avoir reviewer ! ^^

Laura-067 : Review du chap 15 : Oui c'est ça, c'est carrément triste…T-T

Review du chap 16 : Oui, je pense qu'il ne les verra plus jamais de la même façon et je ne suis pas sûre pour Kuroko, peut-être, peut-être pas…XD En tout cas merci pour tes deux commentaires ! :)

* * *

 _Okay, si Aminope ne me l'avait pas fait remarquer, je crois que je serais passée à côté (XD) donc merci à toi ! Le dimanche 19, c'était le premier anniversaire de ce recueil, ses 1 ans ! (Bon ok, j'ai quand même tapé une pause entre temps, j'avoue) Donc nous revoici pour la première fois ici, un drabble à la première personne dont vous êtes le héros…héroïne ? Désolée par contre je pense avoir mis au féminin sans m'en rendre compte parce que je suis une fille aussi mais bref…Passez une bonne journée et joyeux anniversaire !_

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

Drabble #17 – Joyeux anniversaire !

Je me lève, avant même que mon réveil ne sonne, partant pour une journée banale…Enfin non…C'est mon anniversaire. Cela me fait bizarre de me dire que j'ai réalisé mon rêve, celui d'aller au Japon pour faire mes études car oui, ce n'est pas mon pays natal, je viens de France mais, passionnée depuis toute petite pour cet autre pays, j'ai étudié et travaillé d'arrache-pied le japonais pour pouvoir m'intégrer ici. Il y a un an, j'avais donc intégré un lycée du nom de Senryu qui était connu pour ses équipes mixtes de basket, ma deuxième passion, l'intégration avait été d'ailleurs, plutôt réussie, j'avais été étonnée de voir que l'on m'avait acceptée si facilement et toute l'équipe était d'une telle gentillesse et solidarité que j'en avais été touchée. Chance ou malchance, en allant voir un Inter-High avec mes camarades, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds m'avait bousculée et avait renversée son café sur ma chemise (c'était ma préférée !) pour s'excuser, il m'avait invité à manger (sans aucune ambiguïté hein !) et j'avais fait sa connaissance. Son nom était Kise Ryota, lycéen, mannequin et basketteur dans le lycée Kaijo, on s'était découvert beaucoup de points communs et finalement, on était devenu amis, jouant de temps en temps l'un contre l'autre. Il m'avait ensuite présenté à ses amis, ceux qui se faisaient anciennement appeler la génération des miracles et leurs compagnons de basket qui les accompagnaient, j'en avais entendu parler et les découvrir comme cela en vrai, m'avait rassurée de voir qu'après tout, ils étaient bien des êtres humains, en plus, des gens forts sympathiques, malgré leurs caractères un peu diverses voir étranges. Penser que tout cela remonter à un an me rendait nostalgique, le temps avait passé si vite en leur compagnie…Je m'habille rapidement, bien décidée à faire de cette journée une excellente et me dirige vers le lycée, nous sommes samedi, exceptionnellement, aujourd'hui il n'y a de cours que l'après-midi, nous avons seulement 2 heures, de 14 à 16h, ça va encore. L'absence de message sur mon téléphone me froisse un peu, mes amis n'auraient quand même pas oublié mon anniversaire ? J'espère que non. Kara et Yung, deux coéquipiers dans la même classe que moi, m'accueillent, eux, à grands cris, leurs sourires, leur joie, me font presque tout oublier, ils me rassurent et, après une dernière tape dans le dos, vont s'asseoir à leurs places. Je me concentre du mieux que je peux sur les leçons, ne voulant pas broyer du noir et, presque aussitôt, les heures semblent défiler plus vite. Quand la sonnerie se fait entendre, je rentre tranquillement chez moi, sachant pertinemment que personne ne m'y attend car je vis seule. Pourtant, comme à chaque fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer un ''je suis rentrée'' qui reste sans réponse. Je me déchausse puis me dirige vers le salon, la porte fermée m'intrigue, je suis sûre de l'avoir laissée ouverte, de plus, j'ai l'impression d'entendre des voix…Est-ce mon imagination ? Prudemment, je pose ma main sur la poignée et, un peu réticente, je l'ouvre.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! »

La surprise m'envahit et la joie et l'émotion remplace bien vite la déception installée le début de la journée. Des larmes envahissent mes yeux, j'essaye, en vain, de les chasser, mais elles ne peuvent s'empêcher de couler. J'ai quand même un doute sur le comment ils se sont introduits dans ma maison mais je n'en tiens pas compte étant donné que les voir ici me fait trop plaisir. Kise et Aomine sont là, bras dessus, bras dessous, un peu serré l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, tournés vers moi, tout sourire. Akashi et Kuroko se tiennent debout, appuyés contre une table, avec des sourires plus discrets ancrés sur le visage. Midorima et Takao sont debout, droits comme des i (surtout Midorima en fait car Takao lui est appuyé sur ce dernier), l'un a un sourire rayonnant, l'autre non (je vous laisse deviner lequel est lequel XD). Murasakibara et Himuro sont devant un gâteau qu'ils devaient sûrement être en train de décorer avant mon arrivée, leurs sourires sont plus légers, moins étirés que les autres, mais sincères. Kagami se tient un peu à l'écart, il s'est tourné vers moi avec un sourire bienveillant malgré le fait qu'il semble en train de cuisiner quelque chose, le repas sûrement. Satsuki se tient juste à côté de l'entrée, tout à ma droite, elle a dû entasser une montagne de cadeaux sur ma table à manger et s'approche de moi, avec un sourire très chaleureux. Le reste des convives, notamment mon équipe de basket, est entassé comme ils le peuvent dans la salle. Tout semble un peu désorganisé mais tellement adorable de leurs parts à tous que je ne leur en veux absolument pas, pourquoi aurais-je une raison de le faire ? Je suis accueillie à grands cris de tous les côtés, la porte est refermée et presque tout le monde me saute dessus puis la fête commence. L'on mange, l'on boit, certains, déjà bourrés, se sont lancés dans une battle de dance et là, le choc ! Kuroko et Kise, bien éméchés, se mettent à entamer une sorte d'enchaînement plus ou moins rythmé et suggestif, enfin autant que leur état le leur permet. Ils se font alors emmener, sous les acclamations amusées du public par Akashi et Aomine, je leur indique les deux chambres de la maison, pour qu'ils puissent avoir le calme et d'un air très lubrique, je les taquine en m'exclamant qu'elles sont très bien insonorisées. Momoi et moi, entendues, nous ne buvons pas, se contentant seulement de sortir les téléphones et appareils photos pour immortaliser ces moments inoubliables. Je n'oublie pas non plus les cadeaux offerts mais je les ouvrirais demain, quand tout le monde sera sobre. Oh, peut-être que certains se plaindront des photos et vidéos qui iront directement sur facebook demain mais de toute manière, c'est mon anniversaire non ? Je suis en droit de faire ce qu'il me plaît alors faîtes attention chers convives, moi et Momoi Satsuki arrivons !

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Désolée d'avoir rien pu poster dans la semaine, j'ai été débordée de travaux et d'obligations… ): Cela m'a tellement soûlée de rien pouvoir écrire surtout que j'avais pas d'inspiration et que je me disais qu'il fallait quelque chose de grand pour cet anniversaire donc au fur et à mesure, cet idée m'est venue et puis voilà. Cet écrit fait à peu près 1000 mots, c'est plus que d'habitude vu qu'il fallait que je marque le coup. J'espère que ça vous a plus quand même, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis et on se retrouve demain du coup pour un autre drabble. Merci de suivre ce recueil, vous êtes une véritable source de motivation et d'illumination pour moi et je sais que, si je n'avais pas été suivie par vous, j'aurais peut-être laissé tomber alors merci à tous et à toutes.

Bisous,

Black-Strange-Stars.

PS : Vu que je voulais quand même vous faire un petit cadeau, dans les commentaires, vous pouvez laisser une idée de scénario, un choix de genre, une exigence particulière au niveau du couple ou autre et je les écrirais (quand même si ça m'inspire XD), je prendrais sûrement les premiers et j'en ferais plusieurs donc n'hésitez pas ! ^^


	18. Drabble 18

Aminope : Cool ! Je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plu, je vais essayer de faire ta demande mais après il faut juste que je trouve un couple atypique (j'ai pas trop d'idées pour l'instant XD). Merci de ta review ! ^^

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

Drabble #18 – Kiyoshi x Hyuuga : Accident de cuisine.

Fraîchement colocataires, les deux amis avaient enfin fini d'emménager. D'un soupir de soulagement commun, ils décidèrent de cuisiner quelque chose.

-Commandons plutôt des pizzas.

-Pourquoi pas…Mais faisons un gâteau.

-Okay.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se mirent au travail pour quelque chose de basique, un gâteau simple au chocolat. Ils réunirent le beurre, le sucre, les œufs, la farine et bien sur le chocolat. Ils se répartirent les tâche, d'humeur taquine, Kiyoshi renversa ''accidentellement'' le paquet de farine sur Hyuuga qui bien sûr, dans son ''éternelle maladresse'' glissa et le plat contenant le beurre et le chocolat se renversa sur le haut de son colocataire. La suite se finit en réelle bataille culinaire, saisissant tout ce qui leurs passait sous la main, la cuisine fut bientôt dans un désordre des plus totaux. Finalement, pour cesser la bagarre, Teppei saisit le poignet du lunetteux mais ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'était le beurre, plus tôt renversé, au sol, il glissa lamentablement dessus et alors, entraîna son compère dans la chute. Rattrapés au dernier instant, ils se retrouvaient dans une position des plus compromettantes, le cœur d'acier au-dessus de l'ex-capitaine, leurs lèvres si proches qu'il n'aurait suffi que d'un mouvement pour qu'ils s'embrassent. Mais, dieu est parmi nous aujourd'hui ! La table, bougée par la chute, fit tomber un saladier pile sur le dos du plus grand qui, sur le coup, se pencha en avant et…

Oh et puis shit quoi ! Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, oubliant carrément le désordre des plus totaux qui régnait, de toute manière pas besoin de faire de dessert, il est déjà servi ! Finalement, ils oublièrent totalement le repas ainsi que le pauvre livreur qui frappait à la porte…

Allez, priez avec moi pour cette pauvre âme égarée !

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Okay, j'avoue, ça s'est carrément barré en couilles sur la fin (c'est le cas de le dire XD) ! Je sais pas, au début je partais sur un truc amusant mais plutôt sérieux et puis le délire s'est installé tout seule quoi (il s'est tapé l'incruste comme le saladier sur la table de la cuisine) ! En ce moment je suis d'humeur détente et amusement donc voilà. N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me booste ! Merci à ceux qui lisent et à bientôt pour un autre drabble.

Kiss,

Black-Strange-Stars.


	19. Drabble 19

Laura-067 : Ah dommage, ça m'attriste du coup...:( Oui la ''maladresse'' fait bien les choses, en effet. Ce livreur aura sûrement la pire journée de sa vie, si ça se trouve, il se fera même renvoyer quoique ça me donne une idée de drabble ! XD Du coup je te passe quand même le message car je pense pas que tu l'ai eu. En fait, vu que je voulais quand même vous faire un petit cadeau alors, dans les commentaires, vous pouvez laisser une idée de scénario, un choix de genre, une exigence particulière au niveau du couple ou autre et je les écrirai (si ça m'inspire quand même XD), je prendrais sûrement les premiers alors n'hésitez pas en faire plusieurs ! ^^ Voilà, merci de ta review.

Aminope : Ah oui, je viens de recevoir ta review ! XD Ah désolée, j'ai pas vraiment relu mais j'en tiendrais compte pour les prochains, promis. Oui, ces couples que tu m'as donné reste à creuser mais j'ai déjà pleins de petites idées donc je suis super motivée, ça viendra dans la semaine ou la prochaine je pense. Et puis pour ton autre suggestion...U_U Bref, je te laisse lire !~

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

Drabble #19 – Aokaga : Ah la gêne, quand tu nous tiens !

Déchirant leurs lèvres avec une passion inégalée, leurs gémissements emplissaient la pièce. L'un contre l'autre, leurs langues s'entremêlaient dans un ballet brusque et précipité comme si ils avaient peur que quelqu'un les sépare alors qu'ils avaient tout leur temps.

 _Comment étaient-ils arrivés à cette situation là ?_

Il y a plus d'une trentaine de minutes plus tôt, Kagami était arrivé chez Aomine qui l'avait invité pour des raisons quelconques, le tigre supposait que c'était pour faire un match de basket ou jouer aux jeux vidéos, ce qu'ils faisaient assez souvent et d'ailleurs c'est ce qui était, à la base, prévu. Cependant, il toqua à la porte une, deux, trois fois, sans réponse et, quand il remarqua que la porte n'était pas fermée à clé, il ne réfléchit pas plus et entra. Au pire, il s'excuserait de son introduction dans l'habitat et il ne pensait pas au fait que cela pouvait avoir une incidence sur leur relation. Alors, il se dit qu'il le trouverait sûrement dans sa chambre, ce qui aurait été normal et l'autre devait peut-être dormir, écouter de la musique ou quelque chose dans le genre pour ne pas l'entendre. Il se trouva devant la porte et eut une hésitation avant de finalement l'ouvrir.

 _Comment étaient-ils arrivés à cette situation-là ?_

Peut-être aurait-il dû simplement attendre comme toute personne normale et censée le ferait et non pas s'introduire dans la bâtisse, mais c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Daiki était bien là en train de se...donner du plaisir ? Devant une revue, qui n'était clairement pas pour les enfants, et rien que sur la couverture où il se serait attendu à trouver des filles en poses plus ou moins provocantes, se trouvaient des garçons. **Des garçons !**

-Tu n'aurais pas pu frapper avant d'entrer ?! Grogna le bleu d'une voix rauque de désir sûrement.

Il l'avait fait. Trois fois ou plus, il n'arrivait même pas à s'en rappeler tellement la situation présente échappait à son cerveau. La panthère grommela encore quelques paroles dont un ''je vais me doucher'' seuls éléments distinctes de la phrase et le rouquin, penaud, n'avait pas envie de rester dans la chambre à cet instant précis et migra plutôt vers le salon vide.

 _Comment étaient-ils arrivés à cette situation-là ?_

Aomine était revenu, changé et calmé, assis l'un en face de l'autre, ça avait un peu l'air d'un interrogatoire, trop selon l'avis des deux. Kagami, un peu distrait, observait les gouttes d'eau tombantes sur son torse car, oui, il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'enfiler un t-shirt ! Était-ce le trouble qui agissait ainsi sur son esprit ? Pourquoi se sentait-il ainsi...mal à l'aise et fiévreux ?

-Alors...tu es...gay ? Woah...J'aurais jamais imaginé.

-Ça te choque ?

-Non, c'est juste que j'aurais plus penser que c'était les filles qui t'intéressaient vu...

Ah la gêne, quand tu nous tiens ! Aomine n'en menait pas large, car il avait, depuis quelques mois, une certaine attirance pour le roux et se retrouver dans cette situation là, le mortifiait un peu. Pourtant derrière cette confusion, un autre sentiment se faisait ressentir autant des deux côtés, de l'impatience mais pas que...une certaine attirance ? Et puis comme un déclic, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Déchirant leurs lèvres avec une passion inégalée, leurs gémissements emplissaient la pièce. L'un contre l'autre, leurs langues s'entremêlaient dans un ballet brusque et précipité comme si ils avaient peur que quelqu'un les sépare alors qu'ils avaient tout leur temps.

 _Comment étaient-ils arrivés à cette situation-là ?_

Peu importe finalement, heureusement que cette porte était restée ouverte car, sans ça, ils ne se seraient sûrement jamais avoué leurs sentiments, fierté oblige.

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

J'avais pas prévu de poster maintenant mais avec l'idée proposée, une idée m'est venue tellement rapidement que je me suis dis que j'étais obligée de l'écrire et de la poster dans l'immédiat. D'ailleurs, je suis totalement débordée ces temps-ci, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de m'avancer pour les jours qui suivent, je vais être obligée d'y aller au feeling...-.-'' Sinon j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce drabble et on se retrouve à bientôt pour un autre ! ^^

Kiss, Kiss,

Black-Strange-Stars !


	20. Drabble 20

Aminope : Aha ! Contente que tu l'ai apprécié, bon bah du coup si j'en refais d'autre, j'adopterais l'improvisation lambda ! xD Va pour le KiyoHyuu ! ;D Merci de ta review ! ^^

Laura-067 : Ouais heureusement sinon on aurait pas eu de drabble ! xD Okay, je savais pas trop du coup j'ai préféré te le redire au cas ou (mieux vaut prévenir que guérir hein !) Merci de ton com ! ;)

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

Drabble #20 – Takao x Kasamatsu : Cadeau surprise !

La journée avait mal, mais alors, très mal commencée. Déjà, il avait, depuis quelques temps, choppé un boulot de livreur de pizzas. Il exécutait son travail, bien résignation, car, malgré tout, il était bien payé. Une autre livraison était sur la liste, et quatre la suivaient, c'était simple, comme d'habitude, aucune complication n'aurait dû s'ajouter au programme sauf que...Ces deux putains d'idiots osaient commander une pizza et ne pas répondre ?! Il sonna une, deux, trois, quatre fois puis commença à perdre patience. Surtout, qu'à l'intérieur, les deux semblaient bien, mais alors, très bien prendre leur pied, qui étaient donc ces imbéciles ?! Sur l'enveloppe deux noms : Kiyoshi et Hyuuga, en fait, ça ne l'étonnait même pas. Mais avec tout ce retard accumulé, il réussit tant bien que mal à livrer les autres et arriva, au final, avec une heure de retard à sa dernière livraison. Une heure ! L'histoire remonta, malheureusement, aux oreilles de son patron qui le fit virer. Merde, merde et merde ! Et dire qu'il économisait depuis le début pour offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire décent à son petit ami, Takao. Ils étaient ensemble depuis 6 mois mais leur relation battait de l'aile et semblait s'épanouir à chaque minute, que dis-je, chaque seconde qui passait. Il avait, il y a des mois, remarqué un collier magnifique et quand même assez masculin auquel pendait un médaillon. Il lui avait tout de suite tapé dans l'œil mais étant en argent, le prix n'était pas donné, et avec leur appart et les factures à payer, il n'avait pas vraiment le loisir de dépenser à droite et à gauche alors il avait pris ce boulot là, sans en parler à son petit-ami. Celui-ci avait d'abord suspecté quelque chose ; il rentrait plus tard, ou partait plus tôt, sans rien dire, alors il avait suspecté une liaison. De peur, ils avaient failli se séparer mais, heureusement, leur amour avait fini par être plus fort que tout et ils avaient dépassé cela. Il pensait avoir juste assez et voulait lui souhaiter son anniversaire le soir même, surtout qu'il était partit encore tôt, il partit acheter le collier et y ajouta une photo d'eux cadrée par ses soins puis passa acheter un gâteau car anniversaire oblige, toi-même tu sais (XD). Mais bref, il rentra alors, rejoignit son amant dans le salon et déposa la pâtisserie sur la table.

-Joyeux anniversaire ! S'exclama-t-il à la fois joyeux et gêné en quelque sorte.

-Qu'est-ce-que...Woah...

L'air de Kazunari en découvrant l'intérieur du paquet était quelque chose d'inoubliable, tant d'émotions ancrées sur son visage et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Un peu paniqué, Kasamatsu se précipita pour essuyer ses larmes et, le faucon le serra dans ses bras. Ce fut une étreinte un peu forte et mouillée mais tellement rassurante.

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu travaillais autant ? Je sais pas quoi dire...Merci...Merci...Murmura-t-il, tellement ému, que sa voix en tremblait.

-Rien n'est trop beau pour tes yeux, tu sais, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

La soirée se finit à grand coup de larmes et de paquets de mouchoir mais dans la joie et la bonne humeur, dans l'amour et la guimauve...

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Débordée serait le mot qui me qualifierait le mieux en ce moment, j'aurais voulu continuer d'en poster au moins 3 par semaine mais je me retrouve avec deux du coup ça me saoule pas mal. J'ai eu envie de faire le lien avec mon histoire d'avant, avant, tout en me servant d'une des idées d'Aminope, alors voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser un com, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! ^^

Kiss,

Black-Strange-Stars.


	21. Drabble 21

Aminope : Ahaaaa ! Non ne meurs pas, je veux pas aller en prison ! xD *cours chercher une ambulance* De rien, je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plu ! ;) Oui, cette idée m'est venue direct après avoir écrit le premier, pauvre Kasamatsu, je compatis...Merci de ton com ! :)

Laura-067 : Oui, le pauvre ! U-U Heureusement qu'il l'a eut quand même, tu imagines se démener pour rien, ça doit être frustrant ! XD Merci de ta review ! ^^

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

Drabble #21 – Aokise : Notre lettre d'adieu.

« **Salut. Je sais pas quand et qui trouvera cette lettre en premier mais peu importe, on aimerait que tout le monde puisse la lire.**

 _Tout d'abord, nous sommes désolés. On sait qu'on vous causera beaucoup de peine et de chagrin, mais on avait pas le choix._

 **Ryota et moi, on s'est toujours cru au dessus de tout. On pensait avoir franchi le pire et avoir gagné le droit d'être ensemble, cependant il y a un mois, il m'a tout avoué.**

 _J'étais malade. Un cancer au pancréas et au cerveau qui s'étaient développés trop vite, j'avais déjà fais de multiples diagnostiques mais malgré tout, je n'avais pas de chance de survie._

 **Quand il m'a annoncé ça, j'étais sur le cul, littéralement. Alors on s'est promis de vivre le temps qu'il nous restait ensemble, à réaliser nos souhaits les plus fous.**

 _Les jours qui ont suivis étaient magiques, on aurait presque pu oublier ma maladie si elle ne s'était pas empirée._

 **Il ne voulait pas vivre ses derniers instants enfermé à l'hôpital alors il m'a demandé de l'emmener loin, voir la mer, et on y est allés pour lui.**

 _On s'est regardés, longuement, puis Daiki m'a embrassé, trendrement, avec résignation, puis, parce qu'on savait tous deux ce qu'on avait à faire, on a avalé les cachets et on s'est allongé au sol._

 _J'aime bien l'idée qu'on se fasse emporter par les vagues._

 **C'est quoi ce côté poétique que tu nous ressort, idiot ?**

 _Mais elle doit te plaire aussi un petit peu sinon tu aurais refusé non ?_

 **Ouais...On peut dire ça ou aussi que je t'ai laissé choisir.**

 _Ahaha. Cette lettre va s'achever ici._

 **Tout comme nos vies.**

 _Parce que, pour nous, c'était tous les deux ou rien._

 **Il n'y avait pas de lui sans moi ou de moi sans lui.**

 _ **Quand vous lirez cette lettre, on ne sera probablement plus là depuis longtemps.**_

 _ **Désolés d'avoir préféré la fuite au combat mais aucun de nous ne voulait vivre sans l'autre.**_

 _ **On se dirige à présent vers un monde meilleur, d'en haut on veillera sur vous.**_

 _ **Ensemble, pour toujours et à jamais.**_

 _ **Daiki & Ryota Kise-Aomine**_ »

-Voilà la lettre qu'ils voulaient que vous lisiez.

Le silence règne en maître dans la salle, seulement troublé par les sanglots de Momoi, elle qui a découvert la lettre. Personne ne sait quoi dire, tout le monde est trop bouleversé pour prendre la parole. Un peu à l'écart de la foule, deux personnes se tiennent côte à côte, une légère différence de taille est visible entre eux, ils observent le ciel.

-Dis, tu penses qu'ils sont heureux là-haut, qu'ils ont enfin...trouvé la paix qu'ils cherchaient ?

-Je l'espère de tout cœur, je l'espère pour eux.

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

*Va chercher sa boîte de mouchoirs* Bouhouhou...C'est trop triste...Snif. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai écrit ça ? C'est les vacances, en plus il faut beau, que de bonnes conditions pour être joyeuse et moi...Je sors un truc déprimant...(En fait, avec mes entraînements tous les jours de 8 à 10h, tout de suite les vacances me paraissent littéralement déprimantes...-') Breeeeef ! Sinon j'espère que ce drabble vous a plu, on se retrouve bientôt pour un prochain, n'hésitez pas à laisser un com, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^

Bisous,

Black-Strange-Stars.


	22. Drabble 22

Aminope : Ahaha, devrais-je laisser le suspense ? Peut-être que je ferais un drabble sur eux deux...Petit indice, c'est deux coéquipiers assez proches de Kise et Aomine, l'un est lion, l'autre est vierge, je te laisse trouver ! ^^ Heureuse que tu ais aimé, merci de ta review ! ;)

Laura-067 : Ouais ! C'est vrai que je n'ai pas franchement abordé le sujet, mais ils ont vraiment pesé le pour et le contre, Kise ne voulait pas qu'Aomine meurt, mais il a insisté, il voulait qu'ils restent ensemble. Merci de ton com !~

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

Drabble #22 – Kagakuro : Libre et Heureux

Je suis trop gentil de nature. J'accepte, j'encaisse, je pardonne parce que je sais pas quoi faire d'autre, j'arrive pas à en vouloir et je déteste ça. Il me trompait, c'était plus que certain. Chacun de ses sourires, paroles étaient mensonges, on se voyait de moins en moins, je l'avais compris depuis longtemps et portant, j'ai rien dit, en bon petit chien obéissant que j'étais, parce que je me sentais incapable de vivre sans lui. Je vivais dans son ombre, j'étais devenu un fantôme et Kagami était apparu, lui mon seul ami, lui le seul à remarquer. Révolté, inquiet pour moi, il me soutenait et voulait m'obliger rompre avec Aomine, je ne pouvais pas. Tout allait de plus en plus mal, j'allais de plus en plus mal.

J'acceptais, j'encaissais, je pardonnais.

J'acceptais, j'encaissais, je m'effondrais.

J'acceptais, j'explosais, je m'effondrais.

Je refusais, j'explosais, je m'effondrais.

C'était venu comme ça, je m'étais mis à crier ou à pleurer, je ne sais plus trop, peut-être les deux en même temps, j'en avais assez. Je lui ai tout envoyé au visage, je l'ai quitté, sans faire attention à ses excuses, les mêmes que d'habitude, je ne voulais plus lui pardonner seulement le détester.

Puis j'ai retrouvé Kagami, il m'a emmené avec lui, il a prit soin de moi et je me suis rendu compte que c'était lui, la seule personne dont je devais avoir besoin.

Il m'a prit dans sa voiture et on a roulé.

Loin.

Ensemble.

Libre et Heureux.

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Et c'est un retour après cette absence ! Sorry, j'étais très occupée et tout (j'arrête de me chercher des excuses, on peut juste résumer mon absence par : Vamos a la playa!). Bref, pour me faire pardonner je vais au moins poster un drabble tous les deux jours pendant la semaine prochaine, soyez au rendez vous ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir !

Kiss,

Black-Strange-Stars ! ^^


	23. Drabble 23

Aminope : Cool, contente que tu ais aimé et merci de ta review ! ^^

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

Drabble #23 – Akakuro : Savoir pardonner ?

-S'il te plaît...Tetsuya.

Il fut ébranlé par cette demande, par son ton suppliant, pourtant il refusait, il ne voulait pas retourner à cette situation de départ. Pourquoi était-il revenu alors qu'il commençait enfin à tourner la page ?

-Non, désolé Akashi, je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

Sa voix prenait des accents si tristes, elle le suppliait de lui donner une nouvelle chance mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas. Au fond de lui, une certaine indignation commença à s'élever, c'était lui qui avait souffert, lui qui avait été laissé alors comment pouvait-il se permettre de lui demander de revenir alors qu'il lui avait brisé le cœur ?

-On était heureux ! Tout allait bien et pourtant...pourtant...Tu m'as laissé tomber ! Et dès le lendemain j'apprenais que tu allais te marier avec quelqu'un d'autre, comment tu penses que je devrais réagir maintenant que tu veux que je reviennes ?

Il avait explosé. Lui-même, il s'étonnait de ce débordement, lui qui, d'habitude, ne laissait pas transparaître ses émotions, était discret, avait explosé. Même son interlocuteur fut surpris, bien qu'il ne le laissa paraître que légèrement.

-Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander mais-

-Tu ne sais rien. J'ai...trop souffert, au-delà de tout ce que tu pourrais imaginer.

-Je sais...Reprit Akashi d'une voix douce. Malgré tout ce que tu penses, je sais. J'ai été obligé par mon père, je n'ai jamais voulu te quitter, je n'ai jamais voulu de faire du mal. Daiki et Ryota m'ont raconté, tout. Je suis désolé pour ces marques que tu as sur tes bras, désolé pour toutes ces nuits sans dormir, désolé pour le bordel dans ton appartement, désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir. Je suis vraiment désolé Tetsuya. Tu peux penser que ce n'est qu'une excuse, que je suis impardonnable, tu peux m'en vouloir, je sais très bien que peu importe ce que je dis, rien ne changera, je n'attends pas ton indulgence mais je peux au moins te dire ceci. Pendant cette année, ça a été horrible d'être loin de toi, cette fille n'était rien pour moi et...ce monde...tout...était fade sans toi. Je pensais à toi chaque jour et nuit, je voulais t'écrire mais ne savais pas quoi à part des excuses, je n'ai rien fait, j'ai été absent pendant toute cette année, je me déteste moi-même de n'avoir pas été là pour toi. Je sais que je te demande l'impossible mais si...tu pouvais me pardonner...car je t'aime.

Le silence envahit la pièce, Kuroko était abasourdi qu'il sache tout cela, qu'il se soit renseigné. Il était touché, même si il ne le pardonnait pas pour autant, il savait bien que son cœur continuait à battre pour lui, que malgré tout ce qu'il avait enduré, l'amour n'était toujours pas mort. Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile, que, pour qu'ils s'envolent à nouveau, il faudrait du temps, du temps pour guérir, les deux en avaient conscience. Peut-être qu'ensemble, il avait une chance, peut-être bien qu'il faisait une erreur, peut-être, peut-être...Il était indécis, mais de toute manière quel futur est sûr ? Tout dépendait de ses choix et la vie...la vie apprenait à pardonner, au moins cette fois-là, alors, du mieux qu'il put, il sourit, légèrement mais conciliant.

-Je vais essayer.

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Nous voilà pour le premier drabble de cette semaine ! À la base, je voulais mettre celui-ci pour jeudi mais je suis tellement crevée que j'ai pas la force d'en écrire un autre du coup le voici. La fin me laisse indécise parce que je voulais réellement faire quelque chose sur la trahison et le pardon, du coup c'est en bonne voie mais ça part trop à mon goût. Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié quand même et on se retrouve après-demain !

Kiss,

Black-Strange-Stars !


	24. Drabble 24

Laura-067 : Premier commentaire : Oui, je trouve aussi, la lumière qui est là pour son ombre, je dirais...

Deuxième : Ouais, c'était un peu long même (XD) ! Et qui sait, seul le temps nous le dira, comme on le dit si bien. Oui et c'était totalement pas intentionnel, j'avais commencé à écrire avec en tête ces personnages avant de me souvenir que Kuroko était déjà là dans le chapitre d'avant et vu que j'avais la flemme de changer les personnalités et les dialogues...(Je me désespère 0-O'')

Merci pour tes deux commentaires ! ;)

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

Drabble #24 (partie 1) – Midotaka : Réciproque ?

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce sentiment ?

Simple amitié ou...Amour ?

Non, non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! Il ne pouvait pas...aimer Midorima, il ne pouvait pas ! C'était...Impossible non ? Après tout, si il était affectueux avec lui, qu'il était toujours avec lui c'était parce qu'ils étaient...amis...Pourtant ce mot-là sonna difficilement, comme si il n'était pas approprié pour leur relation, comme si c'était plus profond ou à moins que...c'était seulement lui qui voulait plus. Il s'arrêta. Totalement. Il s'arrêta de penser, de marcher, de parler, de tout. Ce fut comme un vide dans son esprit et pourtant l'évidence le frappa durement il aimait Shintaro. En y pensant, il eut envie de pleurer, parce que...un gars qui aimait un autre gars...ce n'était pas normal...non ? C'était mal vu mais peu importe qui la personne aime, cela ne la définit pas ? Et son coéquipier, qu'en pensait-il ? Un rejet pur et simple. C'était tout ce qu'il arrivait à envisager. Il n'avait pas d'espoir pour cet amour, pas de futur et il se dit que ça passerait avec le temps, qu'il avait juste à faire comme d'habitude, rire, sourire, comme avant qu'il ne réalise tout ça. Mais au juste, qu'était-ce exactement ''comme avant'' ? Il n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler, il était perdu, l'amour...c'était tellement nouveau pour lui alors se dire qu'il ne verrait jamais le jour, qu'il fallait mieux l'oublier, c'était dur. Il se sentit mal et son estomac se contracta, « Contente-toi de ce que tu as, c'est déjà mieux que rien, tu as la chance d'être à ses côtés, qu'il t'ait autorisé à passer la barrière qui entourait son cœur » lui dit alors sa conscience. « Mais ce n'est pas assez ! Tu peux, avec du temps, l'attendre. Tout ce dont tu as besoin c'est de temps ! » s'exclama par dessus son cœur. Qui avait-il envie d'écouter vraiment ? Il ne savait pas mais il avait tellement peur de perdre Midorima. Une peur sourde, noire, qui surpassait tout, qui l'envahissait au plus profond de lui et à ce moment-là, il sut que c'était trop tard. Trop tard pour agir comme avant. Parce que, son cœur avait été atteint, et il fallait attendre qu'il oublie, attendre, attendre, il faut du temps, toujours du temps. Il pensa alors qu'il n'allait pas non plus arrêter de voir son camarade, juste...s'éloigner un peu, le temps de.

Sans le vouloir, il commence à l'éviter, à prendre la fuite dès qu'il le voyait, au club de basket, il jouait toujours avec lui mais quelque chose semblait être brisé, et dès que son compagnon de routine voulait lui parler, il avait déjà disparu.

Chaque jour, le fossé se creusait.

Cependant, sa fuite n'allait pas durer longtemps, car un mois après qu'il ait commencé, il se fit finalement attraper par Shintaro.

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Okay, je l'ai divisé en deux parties celui-là parce que je compte poster la deuxième demain. Oui je brise le rythme que j'ai imposé (pour votre plus grand plaisir hein ! xD) mais bon, je peux assurer la fin de semaine donc ça va. Il va donc arriver trois drabbles, un chaque jour, demain la partie deux, samedi le drabble que j'ai promis tous les deux jours et dimanche le drabble habituel, réjouissez-vous parce que c'est quand même rare que j'en poste autant! ;P Breeeef, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, on se retrouve pour la partie 2, soyez au rendez-vous !

Kiss,

Black-Strange-Stars ! ^^


	25. Drabble 24 (Partie 2)

Aminope : Hehehe ! Bon ça va encore, un jour à attendre ! XD Bon merci pour ton com et bonne lecture !;)

Vyersdra : Eh bien là voici !

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

Drabble #24 (partie 2) – Midotaka : Réciproque ?

Il était resté plus tard que d'habitude, il s'en était bien rendu compte. Habituellement, il faisait en sorte d'être le premier sorti des entraînements, des douches, des vestiaires, pour ne pas rester une seconde en tête à tête avec Midorima cependant là, il était arrivé dans les derniers, ses coéquipiers étaient presque tous partis ou en train de, au milieu du vestiaire se tenait, par contre, Shintaro. Il déglutit et prit sa douche rapidement, se changea mais dès la tâche finie, il se fit bloquer entre les casiers et son ami, la sortie impossible à atteindre sans interagir avec le-dit.

-Shin-chan...pourrais-tu te décaler s'il te plaît ?

-Non.

Il ne pouvait pas bouger dans cette situation, rien faire du tout, ou du moins, il ne voulait pas bouger, pas toucher son camarade, il s'était abstenu pendant un mois, pourtant, rien n'avait changé et il avait l'impression d'être toujours au point de départ avec juste un manque affreux qui lui bouffait le cœur. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas le laisser tranquille ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Tant que tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne vas pas, je ne te laisserai pas partir.

-Je vais très bien.

-Tu mens.

Il avait essayé de sourire et de le dire de sa voix la plus convaincante, mais ça n'avait pas marché. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi donc voulait-il savoir ? Parce qu'il était son ami...Non, il voulait être plus, il voulait l'aimer et qu'il l'aime en retour mais il ne voulait pas le perdre, il en avait tellement peur. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, à nouveau, il était perdu et, bientôt, ses nerfs lâchèrent à cause de la pression accumulée lors du dernier mois et finalement, il explosa.

-N'essaye pas de me comprendre car tu ne le pourrais pas ! Parce que...moi-même je suis perdu et ne sait plus quoi penser, tout est tellement clair et confus à la fois dans ma tête. Tout ça parce que je...je t'aime ! Maintenant laisse-moi partir, je me suis déjà bien assez ridiculisé comme ça.

Midorima le fixa, surpris, et, profitant qu'il l'ait relâché, il s'enfuit à toute jambe, déçu, attristé. Il s'arrêta et s'appuya contre un poteau, pour reprendre son souffle, les larmes aux yeux, il en laissa couler deux, trois. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire, il aurait dû se taire alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces questions revenaient-elles sans arrêt dans sa tête ? Pourquoi...Pourquoi... ?

-Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

-...Shin-chan...Je suis désolé d'avoir agi ainsi pendant tout ce mois mais je crois ne pas pouvoir...continuer comme ça...Je t'aime...Ce n'est pas une blague ou quoique ce soit et même si ce n'est pas partagé, ce n'est pas grave...C'est juste...douloureux...

-Idiot. Ne tire pas de conclusions hâtives. Je n'ai jamais dis...que je ne partageai pas tes sentiments.

-?!

-Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que je...t'aime Bakao.

Cela avait dû lui coûter de le dire, c'est ce que pensa tout d'abord Takao, dont le cœur venait de s'alléger d'un poids, alors, il tira le col du grand pour l'embrasser, doucement, maladroitement surtout un peu brutalement, car ce n'était que le commencement. Le commencement d'une nouvelle histoire passant par des chemins bien compliqués mais finissant par une seule fin : l'Amour.

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Et voilà la deuxième partie, pour être franche, je suis assez déçue de la fin bon bref, je suis crevée donc je vais être le plus bref possible, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et on se retrouve demain ! ^^

Kiss,

Black-Strange-Stars


	26. Drabble 25

Aminope : Oui je trouve aussi que c'est trop niais, justement, j'étais pas partie sur ça à la base donc j'en étais déçue. Merci de tes compliments et de ta review ! ;)

Laura-067 : C'est sûr que c'est mieux sans attente ! XD L'amour n'est jamais vraiment facile et c'est vrai que l'évitement d'un mois peut révéler bien des choses. Merci de ton com ! ^^

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

Drabble #25 – Aokaga : Ils ne l'ont pas fait.

« Désolé de ce message, je sais que tu ne voulais plus que je t'écrive, plus qu'on ne se voit mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Parce que ça fait trop longtemps, trop longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Pourquoi donc j'ai renouvelé le contact ? Pourquoi après cette année de silence ? Tu me manques. La dernière fois, on s'est hurlés dessus, on ne s'est même pas dit ''au revoir'', juste, pendant combien de temps a-t-on décidé de rester idiots et aveuglés par la fierté ? On s'aime, je le sais très bien pourtant, on ne peut faire autre chose que de se déchirer, de se faire du mal, autant qu'on ne peut faire autre chose que de s'aimer, de se faire l'amour. Tu auras peut-être du mal à croire ce que je dis, tu pourrais vouloir ne pas me revoir mais tu te souviens quand on s'est dit que l'on se retrouverait quand on serait meilleur pour l'un comme l'autre ? Je pense qu'on n'en a pas besoin car on s'aime et on a désespérément besoin l'un de l'autre et si ce n'est pas une raison suffisante alors je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Tout le monde nous a dit qu'on faisait une erreur, qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre et, à chaque fois que de loin nos regards se croisaient, on savait qu'ils avaient raison. J'ai attendu que tu reviennes, que tu me dises que j'étais qu'un gros con, je l'aurais accepté, je me serais tu, j'ai essayé de m'imaginer un scénario où, moi, je revenais et où on repartait comme avant, mais je n'en avais pas le courage et toi non plus, on est deux gros lâches en fait. J'ai compris qu'on avait fais des erreurs, j'ai compris qu'on était accroché l'un à l'autre et qu'être éloigné nous tuait, lentement mais sûrement, que cette année avait été une torture, j'ai compris que rien ne durait, que tout avait une fin, que tout dépendait seulement de ce qu'on faisait et j'ai compris, oui, j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je mette un terme à tout ça, à cette souffrance qu'on s'était imposés, alors oui, je suis désolé de ce message, mais je suis terriblement seul sans toi, désespéré, tu me manques, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime **tellement**. Reviens s'il te plaît, où que tu sois, je t'attends toujours, je t'aime. »

Une chambre, plongée dans le noir, on entend rien d'autre que des sanglots, des pleurs, et le silence effrayant qui écrase tout. Seul, il est seul, c'est trop tard, il relit le message encore et encore, le dernier.

Ils auraient dû se retrouver, ils auraient dû se remettre ensemble, ils auraient dû repartir de cet aéroport tout les deux.

Ils ne l'ont pas fait.

Disparu, envolé ou tout simplement mort.

Trop tard et tout ça parce qu'il avait été égoïste, tout ça par sa faute.

La voiture, des cris, il se fait pousser sur le côté.

Sauvé mais à quel prix, il aurait préféré mourir.

L'ambulance arrive, ils tentent de le réanimer.

Mais de Aomine, il n'y a plus aucune trace, il n'est déjà plus nulle part.

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Eh voilà après la touche guimauve, la touche dépression. Pour une fois, je suis plutôt satisfaite parce que c'est partit dans le sens que je voulais malgré le fait que, au début, je n'avais aucune idée sur quel couple le faire, j'ai d'abord tout écrit avant de choisir. J'aime pas trop faire ça parce que après, il faut réadapter aux personnages pour pas que ça soit OC mais là j'étais tellement paumée...XD Bon je suis repartie sur ce couple-là vu que c'est le seul qui me venait à l'esprit (surtout que je voulais pas faire plusieurs drabbles de même couple à la suite) et donc j'ai l'espoir que ça rende bien. J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Merci d'avoir lu.

Kiss,

Black-Strange-Stars !


	27. Drabble 26

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

Drabble #26 – Kikasa : Savez-vous ce que ça fait ?

\- T'envoies pas en l'air pour lui, Kise, il en vaut pas la peine.

C'est ce que tu en penses Kuroko ? Il en vaut pas la peine ? Kasamatsu en vaut pas la peine ? Bien sur que si, il en vaut largement la peine, parce que je l'aime et l'amour, c'est vraiment pas quelque chose qui se contrôle. L'amour te dévore, te brûle, te mène au paradis avant de te descendre en enfer, tout le monde en a sa propre définition, c'est jamais quelque chose de régulier, pour moi, c'est une tempête, une terrible tempête qui a déjà atteint, malheureusement, mon cœur. Au fur et à mesure, notre relation semblait s'améliorer, de jour en jour, j'avais l'impression qu'il s'ouvrait à moi mais c'est normal, je suis devenu son ami, son confident, rien de plus, malgré tout, j'avais de l'espoir, je gardais un stupide et inutile espoir.

La seule chose que la plupart ne semble pas avoir compris :

« **Il était tout pour moi mais, au meilleur, j'étais juste un souvenir, un camarade, pour lui.** »

Le sentiment d'être mort mais d'être toujours en vie, savez-vous ce que ça fait ? La douleur me frappe, m'envahit, les larmes coulent, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur a été arraché, savez-vous ce que ça fait ? De se lever chaque jour dans un monde où on ne sera jamais aimé, désiré par celui qu'on veut ? De se coucher chaque soir dans le même monde inchangé, en pleurant parfois toute la nuit de cet amour jamais partagé ? La routine est installée, il est trop tard pour reculer, faire marche arrière, je ne veux pas le blesser, je ne veux pas blesser Yukio alors je souris, je reste à ses côtés, je le soutiens comme si tout allait bien, en pensant que peut-être un jour, tout ira réellement mieux, que peut-être, un matin, je me réveillerai sans la boule au ventre et les yeux usés par la nuit blanche qui vient de passer, sans les marques sur les bras qui me piquent sans cesse et les regards accusateurs qui me taillent le dos au lycée, peut-être qu'un jour, j'arrêterai de faire la comédie et je me rendrais compte que je suis enfin heureux. Peut-être.

 _Savez-vous ce que ça fait ?_

Non je pense pas que vous ne connaissiez la douleur qu'on continue d'endurer, chaque putain de jour de chaque putain d'année qui passe parce que, malgré tout ce qui peut arriver, on reste plutôt courageux ou plutôt lâches et on continue de vivre et d'affronter nos cicatrices.

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Voilà le dernier drabble de la semaine ! ^^ Je suis contente d'avoir pu tous les tenir, j'étais assez angoissée mais finalement les horaires le soir à partir de 20h c'est ce qui me convient le mieux et surtout c'est le moment où je suis le plus inspirée. Je pense en poster un demain vu que c'est férié et que du coup j'ai du temps libre mais on verra bien. Sinon celui-là est aussi triste avec la non-réciprocité mais tant pis, comme je le dis souvent, le drame c'est ma spécialité ! XD J'espère que ça vous a plu et on se retrouve bientôt pour un autre, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

Kiss,

Black-Strange-Stars !


	28. Drabble 27

Laura-067(Review 1) : Oui c'est exactement ça, je trouve ça super triste aussi, se sacrifier pour l'être aimé...c'est terriblement beau et dramatique, ça me fait pleurer (et c'est, accessoirement, le style d'écriture auquel je suis le mieux xD).

(Review 2) : Oui, il se mutile. Il y a des regards accusateurs car en vue de sa popularité, beaucoup le jalousent mais aussi certains remarquent bien les bandages qu'il a sur les bras, même si ils tentent de les cacher et lui font part de son désaccord mais Kise n'écoute rien, aussi, on lui fait la leçon parce que ce n'est pas ''normal'' d'aimer un autre garçon (-.-"). Espérons-le, effectivement, mais il n'est pas du genre à se laisser abattre, je pense qu'il reviendra et plus fort encore.

Merci de tes deux commentaires ! :)

mystrale9331 : Dès que l'inspi me revient, je m'y mets direct ! ;) Merci de ta review et contente que tu ais pu t'identifier aux personnages. ^^

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

Drabble #27 – Midotaka : Maladie de Hanahaki

Depuis quelques mois, Takao avait un problème : il vomissait des pétales. Pour ceux qui auraient déjà compris, il était atteint de la maladie de Hanahaki.

C'était une maladie très rare qui naissait des amours à sens unique, petit à petit, la fleur grandissait et se développait, étouffant son utilisateur jusqu'à la mort.

Pour s'en débarrasser, il existait la chirurgie mais qui, en contrepartie, effaçait tout sentiments envers la personne voir les souvenirs, de plus, c'est quand même assez dangereux (le risque augmente plus le stade est avancé), ou bien il fallait que ces sentiments soient partagés.

Il aimait Shin-chan.

La première fois qu'il en avait toussé, ça avait été après un dispute entre lui et Midorima, assez violente et surtout douloureuse, elle n'était partie de rien du tout et avait pris des proportions exagérées, il en avait été effrayé quand il s'était rendu compte que des pétales de **Perce-neige** , « _espoir de jours meilleurs_ », se tenait dans la paume de sa main.

Une autre fois symbolique, c'était quand le rythme s'était accéléré, qu'il était passé à un autre stade de la maladie, durant tout l'après-midi, il avait été à un festival avec Shintaro qui s'était montré agréable mais à la fois distant, le soir, un peu blessé, ça avait été des pétales de **Souci** , « _douleur et chagrin_ ».

Quand il avait commencé à vomir, ça avait été après qu'il se soit rendu compte de la force de ses sentiments, toute la journée, il avait accompagné son amour dans une réunion de la Génération des miracles il n'avait pu faire que le regarder de loin et le soir, il avait longuement pleuré avant de déverser un tas de pétales de **Saxifrage** , « _désespoir_ ».

En ce moment, ça faisait 7 mois et demi que ça durait, et il vomissait, toussait, des pétales de **Cytise** tâchés de sang, « _cœur brisé, abandon, fragilité, fidélité_ ».

Il avait presque abandonné le fait de se confesser ou même que ses sentiments soient partagés, ''presque'' car un petit espoir subsistait, tapi au fond de son cœur malgré tout, ça faisait mal, très mal de tomber amoureux et que ce malheur s'ajoute par-dessus, c'était très cruel, la maladie d'Hanahaki était très cruelle. Déjà qu'il se trimbale avec un amour non réciproque, il faut, par-dessus tout, qu'un dilemme cornélien pointe le bout de son nez : Effacer ou Mourir ?

Pourtant, il ne voulait pas partir, il ne voulait pas effacer ces sentiments, sans en avoir fait part à Midorima. Avec tout ce temps qui s'était écoulé, beaucoup de personnes l'avaient su mais le pire ce fut quand le concerné l'apprit, un soir, juste après l'entraînement, alors qu'ils rentraient ensemble, sa gorge s'est mise à le gratter et, malgré qu'il ait voulu se retenir, il se mit à tousser, de plus en plus fort, énormément de sang en est sorti avec une nuée de pétales de **Lys** , « _la pureté et la grandeur des sentiments_ ».

\- ...La maladie de Hanahaki...Takao, cela fait combien de temps ?

\- Ahaha...*tousse*...Ne t'en fais pas Shin-chan, ça ne fait rien...

\- Takao Kazunari !

\- ...8 mois tout au plus...

Le silence avait pris place, seulement rythmé par les respirations de l'un et de l'autre. Shintaro savait bien la durée que tenait à peu près la plupart des personnes, 11 à 12 mois en général, voire moins. Il le savait car il s'était déjà renseigné sur cette maladie pour son intérêt propre. Il baissa le regard, cachant un léger frisson, il se résolut à aider Takao, peu importe qui il aimait et avait choisi, il voulait le rendre heureux. Ahaha, peut-être allait-il falloir qu'il consulte les solutions pour la maladie lui aussi, il s'en doutait bien dès le départ que aucun ne pouvait l'aimer, son attitude, la façon dont il parlait, ses gestes, il les savait hautains voir parfois déplacés. Que Kazunari l'a déjà approché, soit devenu son ''ami'', l'a sauvé en quelque sorte de sa solitude, c'était déjà un miracle, alors il n'allait pas demander plus.

\- Bon...soupira Midorima, résigné. Qui est-ce ? Tu peux encore aller te confesser, j'essayerais de t'aider du mieux que je peux, sinon il y a la chirurgie mais connaissant à quel point tu es têtu, tu vas la refuser.

\- M'aider ? Pourtant tu sembles bien peu engagé. Ne te mêle juste pas de ça, Shin-chan, s'il te plaît.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi insistes-tu ?

\- ...Tu es mon ami...

\- Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante.

\- ...Tu es plus qu'un ami...

\- Cela ne change rien. N'essaies pas, je ne te dirais rien. Je ne-

\- Merde je ne veux pas te perdre Kazunari !

Shintaro avait laissé ses émotions affluer, il s'était mis à crier et, mué par le désespoir, sa voix s'était enrayée. Il n'aimait pas montrer ses émotions et pourtant, il se sentait obligé, si ce n'était pas ce soir-là, alors il avait l'impression que ce ne serait jamais.

Takao était sidéré, qu'il s'énerve, jure mais en plus dise son prénom dans la même phrase n'était pas anodin. Il était si triste, si angoissé, il...voulait vraiment de lui en fin de compte ? Le dernier espoir restant fut libéré, son cœur battait plus vite, l'amour se réveillait, guidé par l'espérance.

\- J'ai besoin de te le dire. J'ai...Je ne suis pas très doué pour partager mes sentiments mais j'aimerais quand même te communiquer ceux-ci. Tu comptes vraiment pour moi, j'ai des...des sentiments pour toi, sûrement de l'amour, mais tu es en train de te laisser mourir, Takao, je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver. Je ne peux pas croire que je suis en train de dire ça...Marmonna-t-il, gêné et résolu. Même si je t'aime, je préfère te voir heureux et vivant, même si je dois en souffrir. Ce ne sera rien.

\- Tu n'auras pas besoin d'en souffrir. J'ai dû mal à réaliser ce que tu viens de me dire, Shin-chan, j'ai attendu si longtemps pour l'entendre, je suis tellement heureux. Je t'aime, je t'aime, et ça me tuait parce que je ne voulais pas te l'avouer, j'avais peur que tu ne partages pas mes sentiments. Je t'aime Shintaro.

\- Moi aussi Kazunari.

Un baiser partagé et un étrange sentiment de bonheur et d'allégresse envahissait leurs esprits. Sûr que le temps qui suivait allait être dur, qu'un couple gay n'était pas toléré, que l'avenir était incertain et même dangereux mais ensemble, ils pouvaient tout affronter et puis, demain serait un autre jour, autant profiter du reste de la journée, calmement et paisiblement, à l'abri des orages. En lui-même, Hanahaki disparaissait, annihilée par l'amour, et réapparaissait chez d'autres, au plus profond de leur cœur. Certains mourraient de ce drame, d'autres survivaient.

Et, en cette soirée, Takao se dit qu'il avait vraiment de la chance de faire partie des survivants, qu'il avait de la chance d'être aimé en retour.

* * *

 _Une parole : J'aimerais dire que l'amour n'est pas une chose facile et qu'il faut vraiment avoir du courage pour se déclarer donc bravo à tous ceux qui le font. Aussi c'est une lame à double-tranchant alors faites attention à votre cœur, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais quand même, et si vous avez été touchés, souvenez-vous que du bonheur se cache toujours derrière le malheur. Alors soutien à tous ceux qui souffrent d'un amour à sens unique._

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

* **Part se cacher sous son lit** *...Désolée de l'absence... ?

Je ne vais pas non plus étaler les problèmes que j'ai eu ici mais bref, ça a été long, éreintant, et j'ai eu beaucoup de coups de barre, après avoir autant de temps sans rien faire, j'ai hésité avant de reposter quelque chose parce que je savais que ce n'est pas non plus évident d'attendre un drabble ou quoique ce soit surtout quand ça met du temps à venir (j'en connais long sur ce sujet, croyez-moi), après je me suis beaucoup intéressée à la maladie de Hanahaki, je pensais d'ailleurs en faire un Hanamiya x Kiyoshi dessus mais bref, ça ne viendra pas tout de suite, tout de suite.

Sinon sur ce drabble, qui est plus long, je trouve que les personnages sont OC, que les choses s'enchaînent trop vite, la fin ne me plaît pas, bref je ne suis pas trop satisfaite...Dîtes-moi vos avis, si vous êtes toujours là, ça m'intéresse et surtout ça me fait plaisir !

Kiss,

Black-Strange-Stars !


End file.
